Rest of You
by Mrs. Fillion
Summary: Yes this is a Megan & Bud story. I don't particularly like the pairing, I just wanted to try some new ones out. Just a short intro to see how everyone feels.
1. Crush

The truth is Detective Bud Morris can't stand Dr. Megan Hunt and everyone knows it. He didn't like the way she barged in on his interrogations or the fact that she always had an answer for everything or that she could read him like a book. Things hadn't been going well with his wife and Megan had figured that out. The night she came out to talk to him at his car he saw a different side of her. It was a side he liked and a side he could get used too. Another truth is that he thinks the doctor is a captivating beauty. He had never seen a woman as pretty as she is, not even his wife. He wanted to know the rest of her. What she had been hiding from everyone and didn't show on her exterior


	2. Help!

Bud's head was all jumbled up. Him and his wife had been separated for close to a month now and he was already starting to have feelings for another woman. He wasn't sure how to approach the situation, but he knew he had too. He couldn't picture himself with the doctor. She was so small and fragile and he was so big and mighty. Then there was what everyone would think. It would make work weird and he wouldn't be able to live with the looks and gossip. Being a detective has taught him to never take life for granted. He had seen a ton of dead bodies in his lifetime. He'd seen people who had done stupid things with their life and ultimately led them to their own grave. He didn't want to live a life full of regrets. He knew he had to take the chance and he wanted too. The problem is that he's not the romantic type, he never had been and that's part of the reason why he's living in a hotel. He had to confide in someone, but who?

He knocked on Peter's office door hoping that he would be there and not off on a cast with Megan. It was his lucky day when Peter opened up the door.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Peter asked curiously. Bud had never before visited his office.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something…in private." Bud asked. He was obviously nervous and Peter could see this right away.

"Sure," Peter left the door and went to sit behind his desk. Bud walked in and made sure the door was closed before he took his seat on the opposite side of the desk.

They sat in complete silence for the next five minutes, each of them waiting for the other to talk. Peter had never seen Bud like this. He was sweating, he kept his legs bouncing up and down, and he was at a loss for words. Peter decided to break the ice, "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He got straight to the point. He wanted to help Bud, but he had to be at the morgue in fifteen minutes. If he didn't talk they would surely be sitting there until then.

"I don't know how too…I have a…I want too…" Bud tried to explain, but fear got the best of him. He put his head in his hands and rubbed it.

"Bud, you can talk to me about whatever. I'm here to help. I like helping people. I'm a good helper which is why, I'm assuming, you came to me." Peter enlightened him. He could tell that Bud wanted to share, but he was noticeably nervous.

"I like Megan." Bud blurted out. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "As more than a friend." He continued and finished.

"I can tell you that's the last thing I was expecting. I'm assuming you haven't talked to her about it." Bud nodded. Peter continued, "So, take her out and tell her how you feel." Peter told him.

"That's the thing. I don't know how to act or what to do or what to say." He informed Peter. He was undoubtedly no ladies' man. "And I don't want her to know it's a date because then she won't go." He was clearly at a crossroads. Staring at two paths, not sure which one to choose.

"I can't tell you any of that. It's something you have to figure out. Just be yourself and everything else will fall into place." Peter explained.

Bud walked out of Peter's office with his head held slightly higher than when he went in. He wanted to do this before he lost his confidence. He walked straight to Megan's office and knocked on the door. He let himself in after she gave her consent. He breathed in the sight of her. Her hair and makeup were done flawlessly. She had on black pumps that extended her already long legs and her dress hugged her curves in all the right ways.

"What did you need? I've got to go examine the body in a few minutes." She informed him. She told Peter to be there at 1:30 and she wasn't about to be late. She would never live it down.

"I…uh…wanted to see how you would feel about going out with me sometime. Just to get to know each other better." His eyes flickered between her hazel ones and the ground as he spoke.

She was taken aback. She hadn't ever been invited to things, but she jumped at the opportunity. She smiled at him.

"Sure, I would love too."


	3. The Date

Bud looked at his watch as he sat in the restaurant alone. Megan was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. He didn't want to think about her blowing him off because he couldn't handle that. He got out to call her when he saw her walk in the door. He hadn't seen her yet today and she looked magnificent. She was wearing a form fitting brown pencil skirt with a chorally pink long sleeved top tucked into it and brown heels that matched her belt perfectly. Her hair was straight, but curled in and she had a smoky eye look going on that he loved.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Peter and I were working on some paperwork and I lost track of time." She smiles as she sits across from bud and sits her purse on the chair next to her.

"It's okay. I was just playing some game on my phone." He chuckles nervously. She picks up the menu and starts reading over it.

"What's good here? I've never been." She asks curiously. Most of the places she went to were high class where the cheapest thing was an appetizer for thirty dollars.

"Um, the ribs are really good." He answered her. Him and Sam always came here and got ribs together.

"I'm not really into food I have to eat with my fingers." She answered without looking at him.

"Then we'd have to go to a different place." He chuckled again. Most of the food here you had to eat with you fingers. In fact, he didn't even think they had forks. "Come on, step out of your comfort zone and get a little dirty." He egged her on.

"Alright, alright." She said. A few minutes later they ordered two plates of ribs and asked for martini's to keep coming. Megan couldn't believe how cheap they were here. It was easy to talk to Megan. She had an opinion about everything and had such extensive knowledge of topics that he found interesting to talk about. After about twenty minutes of conversation their food finally came. Megan just stared at it, not sure what to do.

"Please tell me you've eaten ribs before." He asked her as he tucked his napkin into his shirt like a bib. He didn't want to get anything on his suit.

"I told you I don't eat finger foods." She said matter-of-factly. She had never once in her life eaten ribs. She didn't think she had ever even been in the same room as them.

He got a laugh at this. He was going to have to teach her. "Okay, first you want to put your napkin on like a bib so you don't get anything on your clothes." He pointed to his to show her as an example. She reluctantly did what he said and waited for further instruction.

"You put your fingers on two of the bones on one of the end and pull them apart then take it up to your mouth, like corn on the cob, and eat it until all the meat is gone and that's all there is to it." He watched her perform each step with perfection, managing to get as little sauce on her fingers as possible and even when she did, she refused to lick it off. The one thing he didn't tell her was that she had sauce all around her mouth. By now that had had four martinis each and Megan was starting to feel them. As they walked out of the restaurant Megan stumbled a little and Bud held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm going to take you home." He told her as he led her to his car. He didn't want her driving even though she was only tipsy.

"No, I'm fine, really." She argued. Her head was a little off, but she felt okay to drive.

No arguing. You can barely walk in a straight line. I'm taking you home." He unlocked his car and opened the passenger side door for her and closed it once she got in. He had had just as many martinis as she, but he was a bigger man and it took a lot of alcohol for it to affect him. He navigated him to her house and he parked against the curb once they got there ten minutes later.

"You want to come in?" She asked as she picked up her purse and unfastened her seatbelt.

"Um, yeah, sure." He answered unexpectedly as he turned the car off and took the keys from the ignition. She led him up to her floor and inside her apartment. He looked around as she got inside and saw it was perfectly cleaned and decorated. He didn't know why he was surprised; it suited her character. She poured two glasses of wine as he sat on the couch. She came over and sat next to him a few minutes later and handed him his glass while taking a sip of her own.

"Enlighten me. This has felt an awful lot like a date. I mean, you paid for dinner, you drove me home, you opened and closed the car door for me, and you laughed at my stupid jokes. No man would do that unless it was something more than two friends going to dinner." She watched out of the corner of her eye as he tensed up and knew she had hit the mark.

"If it felt like a date, then maybe it was." Bud replied. This was going better than he had anticipated. He guessed as soon as she figured out it was a date she would turn the other way, but she wasn't. Did this mean she was really into him?

She answered his question by leaning over and kissing him.


End file.
